


Rehearsals & Retreat

by Cluelesse



Series: James and Leila: Hitchhiker's Guide to the Devildom [9]
Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Cat, Competition, Creature Summoning, F/M, Family Fluff, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Friendship, Jealousy, M/M, Multi, Rehearsals, Rejection, Shado the Cat, Spoilers Lesson 27-28, Talking with Animals, anger issues, hunger, retreat, tensions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-18
Updated: 2020-09-23
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:47:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 11,780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26523946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cluelesse/pseuds/Cluelesse
Summary: The demon brothers are fighting again. We call in the help of the angels to try solve the problem.
Relationships: Friendship - Relationship, Romantic - Relationship, slow burn - Relationship
Series: James and Leila: Hitchhiker's Guide to the Devildom [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1900351
Comments: 6
Kudos: 9





	1. Tensions Rising

**Author's Note:**

> This part contains spoilers from Lesson 27 and 28
> 
> It doesn't follow the story exactly, but it does in general.

Solomon wasn't kidding about starting with Leila's official sorceress education. Almost every day, he picks her up after classes, so he can teach her more spells and techniques. She's being specificly trained in controling her emotions better, while casting spells, which is hard for her. But necessary, according to Solomon. She would keep exhausting herself if she can't manage her energy.  
I am for the most part not allowed to be present at those lessons and trainings. Of course my powers are awakened now, but I lack the experience that comes with the higher magical education that Solomon is teaching Leila. She did promise me that she would teach me anything she knows that is on my level. The level of a ten year old witch, basicly, she had teased me. Heh. It's all fine by me, honestly. She said I was her apprentice and Solomon had smiled and nodded at that.  
I've been practicing enhancing my demons like I learned with Solomons lessons a few weeks ago, and it's honestly going pretty well, but I can't draw out the angel core, as Leila calls it. It still seems something unique to her. I also don't feel that special connection she feels with Mammon, for example. That also seems to be something unique to her. Though I do feel we can understand each other better, if I use my magic to sense my demons powers.

Anyway, I'm also very busy lately, rehearsing for the play. Leila said that could be the reason. I can't relax enough. She means well. She wants me to be able to do those things, but deep down I know it won't happen for me. She has the sensitivity for those things, that I lack. That won't change with suddenly having magic.

Simeon has rewritten his script, after having a writer's block, or so I've heard from Luke and Solomon. He had given me a leading role, next to Lucifer and Lord Diavolo. And Simeon is now directing us. The next couple of weeks, the tension rises with each day. Simeon is being a director from hell. Yes, you heard me.

“Wrong! That was wrong!” Simeon scolds Beelzebub, because his stomach growled in the middle of his line. “Once more Beel. Let's hear that last line from the beginning.”

“But I'm hungry...” Beelzebub looks at him with his puppydog eyes that always have me melt.

Simeon, however, is not impressed. With an impatient expression on his face he says. “'I'm hungry'? I don't believe that line is in the script. Or is it?” He continues with. “Also Asmo, Watch where you stand. You're completely blocking Beel from view.”

Asmo has an utter sad expression on his face. This one could actually give him wrinkles. “Simeon... What do you say if we take a little break? We've been rehearsing so long...”

“We take a break, once you have memorized your scripts!” Is Simeons answer. He doesn't actually mean that. Right? “All right, let's start again from Beels line.”

During this exchange, Leila had slipped inside the room quietly. I see some of my demons faces light up once they spot her, but most of them can't manage to sneak towards her to chat a little.  
She's only here to drop off some ideas for Simeon, she tells me quietly, trying not to disturb the rehearsal. Something about the decor and special effects. She chats a little with me and Luke.

“How is it going?” She whispers.

Luke answers her with a worried face. “Simeon is so tense and irritable...”

“Yo, Chihuahua!” Mammon just can't use an indoor voice. “Ya here to watch?”

“Don't call him Chihuahua.” Leila hisses at the same time as Luke says his name is not Chihuahua. They look at each other and smile. Always having each others back.

Mammon, seeing he is in the minority, stops teasing. “What's up with Simeon?”

Lucifer whispers. “You all be quiet, otherwise-”

“Pipe down over there!” Simeon yells in our direction. “Lucifer, Mammon... Stand by! Oh, hello Leila!” The sudden friendly tone is almost funny. “Let's see what you got for me.”

With that, a short break was called, but some of my demons still looked annoyed, because Simeon was now talking to their human witch. Or should we say sorceress now?  
In any case, Simeon and Leila are discussing other things about the play in the most friendly way. Heads close together over costume and decor designs and music suggestions. I can see the rage boil in Satans eyes, but when she looks up to him to give him a smile, it dissappears instantly. She also gives Belphegor one of her special smiles, before Solomon comes to get her for more lessons.

This is going on for a couple of weeks now. My demons are really tensed. Like this evening when I was going to get a book from the library...

> Earlier that day, Leila was present for watching how the play was going. It was allready really coming together, she thought. She still had more ideas to improve things. So when Diavolo showed up to practice a line with me, she stood up to give me and him suggestions on how to stand, move and act. She could be a good actress, actually, if she wasn't so shy and didn't hate the spotlight so much.  
Diavolo ended up acting a whole love-scene with her. As an example for me. And giving tips to him.

“ _I know who it is you long for. Believe me, I know._ ” Lord Diavolo stands close to Leila, looking down on her and into her eyes. She looks right back into his. “ _Because no one has spent as much time as I have watching you, gazing at you from afar..._ ”

Why did I get the feeling this was actually the truth? Is it because of what Barbatos said when he made the pact with her? It made me feel a bit uneasy.

Diavolo continues with his line. “ _Is there any way that I might take his place? That you might feel for me what you've felt for him?_ ” He's coming even closer now, actually blushing! And reaching for her hand. “ _I beg you, open your heart to me instead... to me and me alone..._ ” She acts like she didn't feel a thing by that love confession, rejecting him.

Simeon nodded at the example she gave me, telling that is how I should try doing it as well, but in the background I heard some of my demons muttering and growling softly.

“I can't believe we've gotta watch a love scene between Lord Diavolo and Leila. Like, I'm not okay with that...”

“Yeah, I know it's just a play, but I don't really like it myself...” <

So... That is what they are discussing now in the library. And the frustration they have over Simeons drill-sergeant attitude. In combination with barely being able to chat with Leila for weeks now. And the competition on who gets to go the the dance event with her. It's a good thing she is not around, as she is busy helping Leviathan with his costumes right now, because it feels like things are going to escalate.

“Simeon kept it well hidden up to now, but he can be positively sadistic...”

“By the way, could you BELIEVE that scene Leila played with Lord Diavolo?”

“I really don't want to think about that anymore, good thing she isn't actually performing that scene on stage with him.”

Satan says exasperated. “Can you all be quiet now, or leave the library? I'm tired and I want to read.” This is where it starts...

“Oh really?” That's Asmodeus. Well, you weren't too tired to complain about every single aspect of our performance...”

“Ugh! You all need to shut up. I'm trying to sleep here...”

“Sleep in your bed, Belphie!”

Beelzebub storms in. “Okay! One of you ate the piece of cake that I saved!”

“Oh, you mean from the cake that Leila made? Yeah, that was me...” Belphegor says with a smile. He is a bit like that, trying to claim everything that has to do with her for himself. And now that he barely sees her, it's even worse. “I was craving something sweet, so... Sorry.”

“Sorry? You think it's okay, if you just say sorry?

Belphegor rolls his eyes and huffs. “It's not like you have any right to complain, Beel. You always steal peoples food!”

Satan asks. “Did you do it on purpose, because Leila made the cake, Belphie?” Belphegor just smiles wickedly. “So you did...”

“Oh, please, Satan, it's not like you don't try to get close to her any way you can, right now. So desperate to get the dance date with her.” Asmodeus laughs smugly. “While of course she will choose me as soon as I ask her.”

Satan is ready to kill him now. “It's allready bad enough I have to share her with one brother.” He hisses as his demonic power comes out. “I don't mind Belphie, but I'm not going to share her with YOU, Asmo...”

“I agree with Satan.” Belphegors lazy voice comes from the couch, but it has a threatening undertone. “She belongs to us. And I'm not sharing her with more brothers.”

“Nobody's sharing MY human!” Mammon won't allow it. Not that he can do much against it, but it did add some extra fuel to the upcoming argument.

Because by the time Lucifer finally comes in to see what the noise is about, they're all shouting. “Why are you all fighting this time? ENOUGH!!”

“SHUT UP!” They all yell back at him. Wow. Did they forget who is boss in this household for a moment there?

Lucifer is stunned in surprise for a moment, then he fires off some well-placed spells to scatter his brothers. When they're all gone he sighs at me. “What the hell is going on with them, James?”

“They're tired from rehearsals. They miss Leila's company. They fight over who gets to go to the dance party with her.” I sum it up for him. “Don't be mad at her, Lucifer. She isn't even aware this is going on. Too busy with her studies and the play.”

He shakes his head with a weary smile, embracing me. “She is just as disruptive as you were a year ago.” I laugh a little. “Only you, at least, were aware of our feelings.”

The next morning, all brothers, except Leviathan are ignoring each other. Or even worse: They 'talk' to each other via Leila and me.

“Um, James...” Belphegor says. “Would you mind asking Beel what time he'll be getting back to the room today?”

Beelzebub answers: “James, tell Belphie I'll be there around five.”

And Asmodeus asks: “Leila, would you tell Mammon to pass me some utensils?”

To which Mammon responds. “Leila, would you ask Asmo whether he wants a knife or a fork.”

Leila blinks around the table, then looks at me:  
 _What the hell?_  
I shrug. _They're not talking to each other._  
 _Did I miss something?_  
 _They had a big fight yesterday._  
I'm not going to tell her it was mostly about her, she wouldn't like to hear that. But seriously, it must be nice to be so oblivious, sometimes. I smile at her: _Never change!_ She looks surprised but nods and smiles back at me.


	2. Project Friendship

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> On a retreat again.

After that weird breakfast, I had send Simeon and Luke a text to talk about it with them. Simeon thought it was hilarious, just like James. They are a bit alike, that way. But Luke at least had the sense to understand how complicated this could make things. That's my smart little angel!

“I was kinda hoping you could help with this?” I ask them.

Luke nods. “Yes of course! Right Simeon?”

Simeon nods as well. “Well, naturally. After all, I'd never say no to James and Leila.” He looks at us fondly. “I suppose this is my problem too. After all, our rehearsals aren't going to go well if they won't talk to each other.”

“Simeon! Come on, that's not why we should be helping! As angels, it's our job to help others!”

“I admire your dedication, Luke, You really are a good angel...”

Luke seems offended by that for some reason. “I'm a normal angel... This is average angel behaviour, Simeon!”

“But you really are a good angel, Luke!” I tell him and hug him. “Thank you for helping us.” He gives me a beaming smile and hugs me back.

“How do we get those brothers to make up?” Simeon thinks out loud. “Allright, what do you say to this...” He starts explaining his plan and Luke and James nod. I don't understand it much, but I guess I trust them on this.

A bit later, James had all his demons commanded to meet us in the Council room. He had to do it this way, because they weren't exactly thrilled to be in each others company, right now.  
They're all sitting miles apart and I can't help mumbling. “Bunch of toddlers.” James hears it and he laughs, causing some of his demons looking suspiciously at us.

“You say you want to help us make up?” Asmodeus sounds sceptical. “And this is how you decided to go about doing it? Really?” He takes out his nailpolish and starts painting his nails. An obvious display of: not interested.

Satan says. “All this rehearsing lately has been eating away at my reading time.” He starts demonstratively reading a book.

Diavolo laughs jovially. “Now, now, not so fast. Why don't you all at least hear Simeon out?”

“Why am I here? I wasn't even involved in the fighting...” Leviathan says with a sad voice and I squeeze his hand.

“Sorry, Levi.” I whisper. “If you don't, they're going to see it as reason to pick a fight with you, too.” He looks at me, blushing from my touch and nods. He knows I'm right about this. “I think it's cool of you that you have managed to not get involved so far.” I give him a big smile and he grins back.

Simeon starts with a calm friendly voice. “Allright, everyone is here. So, James and Leila let me know what happened. You all are fighting with each other and not talking anymore. And both as an angel, “ He looks at Luke, giving him a wink. Luke rolls his eyes. “As well as your director, I have to do something about this. So, I'd like all of you to make up.” The demons roll their eyes now too. “Both for my sake as well as James and Leila's.”

At that, the James demons look in our direction, a little guilty, but still not willing to make up.

“So, I have an idea to help you with that!” Simeon continues. He starts explaining about a program where everyone has to participate in.

“Project Friendship.” Belphegor yawns. “What do you think we are? Kids?” I roll my eyes at him. The way they behave sometimes? Definitely. He sees me looking at him with a raised eyebrow and he looks away as if embarrassed, but still with a stubborn expression on his face. “What will you have us do anyway?”

“You'll find out soon enough.” Simeon laughs. “Now this is going to take three days and two nights. And you have to stick with the system, understand? No exceptions.”

They all groan. There goes their weekend free of Simeon. I stand up and say. “Well. I for one am looking forward to spending some time with you all! I've been so busy lately! I've been missing you.” James had told me that they had missed me, so I'm hoping this comment will help get them motivated. And it looks like it's working as they give me some reluctant smiles. We'll whip these demons back into shape again. Well, without the whipping. I think? You never know in this place.

There is much complaining. 

Leviathan seems depressed as soon as he steps inside The Demon Lord's Castle, where Project Friendship will be held. “I don't believe it. Never did I expect to be reliving this moment...” I heard from James that his huge pet snake lives here in the underground labyrinth. And that he wasn't allowed to take it home again. Thank god! But yeah, Leviathan cares about his pets. Must be depressing to know it's here, but he can't play with it.

Asmodeus nods at that, refusing to look at anybody while he drops his suitcases on the floor. He sure brought a lot of stuff for only 3 days.... “Hehe. I know right? It's like retreat at the Demon Lord's Castle: The Sequel. I'm talking to myself right now, for your information.” Asmodeus was able to charm Leviathans snake, but he says he still gets chills thinking about the monster.

Beelzebub stomach growls as he says. “Well, I don't care where we are, as long as there is food. And I'm talking to myself too.” Beelzebub wanted to eat the snake, so I guess we can't let him get too hungry, or Leviathan will be more sad...

Belphegor is looking around interested, but with an desinterested expression on his face. It must be some form of art to act like that. “I didn't get to go the first time, so I'm sort of looking forward to it. Though I'm just talking to myself right now.” Oh, that's right. James told me that Belphegor was still locked up at the time. For hating humans? He doesn't seem to hate humans anymore.

Satan looks calm, but his eyes tell me he's irritated. “And I'm talking to myself too... But seriously, another retreat? What a giant pain.” Probably allready read all the books in this place...

I've never seen Mammon so depressed either: “Man, I wanna go home. And I'm talkin' to myself by the way.” Mammon was scared to death for being chased by Leviathans giant snake and Lucifers giant dog. He's afraid of nothing, except Lucifer and monstrosities of pets, hahaha!

By then, James is cracking up, next to me, leaning on my shoulder, laughing like he would never stop. I have a hard time keeping a straight face as well, so infectious is his laughter. I don't get what all the complaining is about, anyway. Apart from the spooky art all over the place, this Castle looks nice and comfortable. I'm personally looking forward to this weekend away from the House.

Luke shakes his head when he hears the demon brothers complaining. “You know.” He tries, being a good angel. “If you insist on talking to each other, you should just talk to each other. Don't pretend like you're talking to yourself...” Aww, he tries. And he's right of course, but...

Okay, that's too much! I'm doubling over laughing now too, together with James, we ignore the angry looks and frowns from the demons.

Simeon claps his hands to get everyones attention. “Allright everyone! I'm going to go ahead and announce who will be bunking with who.” More complaints and groans. “Room number one will consist of Lucifer, Mammon and Leviathan.”

“Just a second.” Lucifer tries to get out of it, being a bad example for his brothers in the proces, so I glare at him. “Don't I get a room for myself?”

Simeon narrows his eyes at him as if to say, 'dont be a child'. “The entire purpose of this project is that you form a bond with your brothers. Rules are rules, so no arguing. Understand?” In my mind I give the angel a high five. I have much to learn from him how to deal with Lucifer...  
Simeon continues, ignoring Lucifer. “In the next room will be sleeping Satan, Asmo, Leila and myself.” There's not too much complaining for that. Out loud. Satan and Asmodeus are just staring daggers at each other with their eyes. I really don't understand why they are this way, they always seemed to be such good friends.  
“And in the last room will be Beelzebub, Belphegor, Luke and James.”

“Well, if James is going to be there, then I'm okay with it.” Belphegor shrugs.

“What about Solomon?” Asmodeus looks around. “I don't see him anywhere.” Why would Solomon be here? I look at Asmodeus in surprise. He's not in the play and also not an angel.  
While I'm wondering that, Simeon says that Solomon had other commitments. It's true. He told me that this break in my lessons, would give him some more time for visiting his demons and do other stuff. He had to put a lot of business on hold for my lessons. He told me he didn't mind it, but I did feel a bit guilty. He also told me I had more time to teach magic to James and that we could practice together. And I suppose that's true. I've been missing hanging out with him.

“Well then, I expect you all to stick together while you're here. When we do things, we do it as a group.” More groans and complaints that are ignored. “By the way, outside of your free time, you'll be spending your hours rehearsing for the play. We will be working hard.” They don't even pretend anymore to act enthousiast. “The succes of our play, depends on how you brothers work together.” Simeon gives everybody a charming smile. Like they're not all staring daggers at him right now. “Now then... Let's make dinner together shall we? As a team.”

Beelzebub is the only one coming to life. “Dinner...!” James and I look at each other and grin. This is going to be so interesting! We're excited for it!


	3. Beelzebub versus Belphegor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The twins need to make up again.

In the Castle's magnificent and modern kitchen, Barbatos stands there waiting for us. He's going to teach us all a dish. “Allright, You're going to be making Babylon curry. Each of you is going to be responsible for a specific task.”  
While Barbatos is explaining the recipe of the dish to us, the brothers in the meantime grow more and more restless.

“Why are there chunks missin' from all the ingredients?!”

“How do you think that happened?”

“Munch... Munch...”

“Beel ate all the spices over here.”

“How are we supposed to make anything from these scraps?”

“Screw this. I quit!” Mammon throws something he was working with, just a little too hard on the counter, so it splashes onto Asmodeus clothes.

“Eek! Hey, watch out, Mammon!” He shouts. Startled, he steps back.

“Asmo, watch where you're going. You're stepping on my foot!” That's Satan who just passes by him with a bottle of flavoring, which he spills in turn over Belphegor and Lucifers clothes, by accident.

It's a chain reaction and it would be comical if it weren't all Avatar-tier destructive demons. They start throwing cookware and food around towards each other. Again. Barbatos watches the events unfold with a raised eyebrow and then looks at James and me with a friendly expression. “James, Leila... If you would please be so kind to save my kitchen from destruction. Go ahead. Put them in their place. And no need to be gentle about it.”

And he's right: No need to be gentle. I'm pissed. Another food fight? Seriously? James grabs my hand and nods. I look at him and nod back. “Let's do it.”  
I cast the enhancing spell through our connected hands and I feel my magical power connect with his, enhancing each other back and forth. I'm much calmer than last time. And Solomons lessons helped a lot. I feel I can preserve my energy better now. When I feel good about the distribution of energy and power for us both, I raise my other hand and tell James: “Do it. I'm ready.”

He commands: “STOP THIS, NOOOW!!”

At the same time I cast my forcefield spell over all the fighting demons. In an instant they have all stopped fighting and are brought down on their knees.

“G'ah...!”

“G'uh!”

“Ow, wh-why do I get punished too...?!” Sorry, Leviathan. Collateral damage. “Wh-What's going on...? Is this... James and Leila's combined power...?”

“Dammit! I don't believe it... It's happenin' again...!”

“Yeah, Mammon.” I tell him coolly. “I can't believe it either...”

“Well done, Leila and James.” Barbatos walks up to me with a fond expression. I can see he's proud that he chose to have a pact with me. “Well done indeed. I must say, this is refreshing to see.”

Lord Diavolo looks on speechless. Then he laughs. “Let's hope this will serve as a bit of a learning experience for them?”

“Yeah. I hope they learn not to trash someone else's place, anymore!” I give them one last furious look and then turn on my heel, stomping out of the kitchen. I want to talk to my angels. At least they are civilised.

Later that evening, I'm in James room. I wanted to say goodnight, but when I got there, I see Beelzebub sobbing on his bed. Apparently he's very hungry, because there wasn't any food left to make dinner with. And the power of James and my combined command has him so weakened that he can't even throw a tantrum about it.  
I do feel a bit guilty about it, but Luke says. “I think it's a good thing, at least we're safer tonight.” Luke actually believes that one day Beelzebub will eat him! Hahaha!

While we're trying to comfort Beelzebub, Belphegor comes back to the room. “So hey, Beel. I was looking for something to tide you over...” He says, looking a bit embarrassed about the fact that he cares. “And I found this in the fridge downstairs.” He's holding out a bowl of pudding to Beelzebub while he says it.

Beelzebub snatches it out of his hand, beaming and swallows the contents in a few bites. “Thank you, Belphie! That was good! Is there more?”

For a moment Belphegor looks annoyed that Beelzebub didn't even let him finish speaking. But then he sees his twins happy expression and he melts. “Yeah... I found another bowl. I was going to eat it myself, but... Here, you can have that too.”

Beelzebub hugs his brother and swallows the contents of the second bowl as well.  
I give Luke a secret smile. We had planned for this to happen and it looks like it's working! Luke smiles back, giving me a thumbs up. Good work!

When it looks like everybody in this room is happy, I say goodnight and go to find my own room. Walking through the strange hallways, I suddenly hear someone calling my name. “Leila, wait up!” It's Belphegor. “You're going to your room? I'll walk with you.” He takes my hand and starts walking slowly.  
After a few minutes he stops however and says. “Could we talk for a second?”

“Sure.”

“So that pudding I gave Beel... I bet it was yours and Lukes idea to leave that for us, so I could find it, right? To help Beel and me make up?” I blush. Oops, busted. It wasn't in the plan that they would figure that out. “I saw you smiling and making faces to Luke, just now. You two don't exactly have a good pokerface.” He continues with a grin.

“I hope I didn't overstep my bounds? I just really want you guys all be friends again.” I tell him. “And stop acting like a bunch of kids.” I mumble quietly, but maybe he still hears it.

“No, of course not.” He pulls me in an embrace. “I actually wanted to thank you for it.” He whispers in my ear and I can feel his lips start brushing over the skin of my neck. “Thank you, Leila. I missed you so much the past couple of weeks...” His lips make their way to my own and he gives me a few passionate kisses.  
When I'm feeling dizzy and breathless, he continues. "So... Listen. There's going to be a dance as part of the festival and I was wondering if you want to go with me?”

“Oh, Belphie. I think it's best that I say no.” I say, sadly and I see him looking sad as well. “I do want to dance with you that night, but you know... If I go with you, then Satan would get mad, or Mammon. And the whole point of this retreat is that you guys won't get mad, right?”

He smiles a little. “So basicly you're saying yes?” Huh? I look at him surprised and shake my head. I think I just said no, right? But he continues, nodding. “Yeah... I just have to make sure to snatch you up for a dance that night.” He grins cheekily. “I'm going to choose a nice slow one, so we can cuddle.”

I laugh now too. “It's a date! Only not official.”

He then starts walking me to my room again. Almost at the door he says. “Don't sleep in Satans bed. Or Asmo's. Or Simeons. Or let them in your bed.” I roll my eyes at that. “I'm serious. Come see me in my dreams.” And he gives me a final kiss.

The next morning, Beelzebub and Belphegor are the best of friends again. Beelzebub politely asks if he can sample the food Belphegor is cooking and Belphegor makes sure he is cooking enough, so that there is some extra that Beelzebub can sample. They both look happy that they don't fight anymore. The other brothers however look annoyed by this display of friendship

“Hm... So Beel and Belphie made up, did they?”

“Ugh. Get a room, you two!”

“You could follow their example and make up too...” I try to say.

But Lucifer reacts quite annoyed to that. “Why did you look at me when you said that?” I wasn't aware that I did... But okay! Avoiding Lucifer today. Noted.

James tries as well: “This retreat is a special opportunity. Don't waste it...”

To which Satan responds with a roll of his eyes and. “Well, We're eating and making breakfast together. So we're not wasting it.” It's not exactly what we hoped for, but at least they're not throwing food. James and I look at each other and shrug: Baby steps, I guess?

“Um, I'm going to go ahead and start eating...” Leviathan is still feeling very unhappy with the situation and walks out of the kitchen with his plate. I nod and follow him. Right now? He's the best demon to hang out with and I want him to feel better. All of this is not even his fault!


	4. Satan versus Asmodeus

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We find a cat.

“Wrong! That was all wrong!” Simeon is yelling.  
They're rehearsing and personally I think it all goes pretty well, but Simeon isn't that easily satisfied. I mean, I guess that's good. To be a bit of a perfectionist director, but I really had no idea that he was so tough on them.  
“Mammon! Don't swing your arms like that, when you come on stage! Levi! I need to see more scorn from you!”  
Maybe I should talk to Simeon about it tonight? I can see it's getting too much for some of James demons. Then again, what do I know about directing a play? I'm just the idea-girl. Okay, officially the producer. So I have to make sure everybody is happy, right?

“Asmo! Where are you going? We're still rehearsing!”

“I'm taking a break!” Asmodeus stomps off and out of the door to the garden, with an angry expression on his face.

Hm? What happened? I was busy designing special effects for the play. I wasn't really paying attention to everything. I see Satan looking after him with an equal angry expression. Another fight between them? I look at James and he nods. I better go check up on Asmodeus. I deal with Satan later.

“Asmo! Wait for me!” I see him in the distance in the garden. Ugh, these demons are so fast! But he hears me and waits.

“Oh, Leila.” He smiles halfheartedly at me. “Hehe. I guess I lost my temper a bit there, didn't I? I'm sorry you had to see that.”

“That's okay, Asmo.” I tell him with a smile. “That happens to me all the time! You know that.”

He smiles back, genuinly this time and holds my hand as we start walking again in a slower pace. “I just want to make sure the play will be perfect, you know? But people don't see that...” He says in a sad tone.

“Of course they do, Asmo. You have really good ideas! Just look at how well the costumes and decors have come together.”

“You mean that?” He looks me in the eyes and I nod. “Now that I think about it... When I was improvising earlier, Satan did play along with it...”

“See? You just have to remember, that changes about a play go through the director or the producer. Meaning Simeon and me. So we can discuss if it is manageble, you understand?” I squeeze his hand and he nods.

“I guess you're right.”

“Why are you and Satan fighting so much lately, anyway?” I ask him now. “I thought you two were friends. You even arranged a date for him and me...”

He smiles and shrugs. “Oh. Don't worry about it, Sunshine.” He squeezes my hand back. “We just have ourselves a bit of a competition over something.” He says mysteriously.

“HISS ( _Go away!_ )”

Huh? What am I hearing now?

“Wait a minute...Hey did you hear something?” Asmodeus asks me.

I nod. “So you heard it too?”

“HISSSS! ( _You're scary! Go away!_ )” It's like I hear talking, but it's not really talking? More like an understanding of the sound?

“Come on, it's okay. Come here...” We hear Satans voice. It sounds soothing. Asmodeus and I walk towards the sounds. “If you get all angry like that, you'll end up opening that wound and making it worse, you know?” Satan is kneeling in front of a scared black-and-white cat, that's trying to hide, but can't seem to move. Pressed low to the ground. Ears flat. Teeth bared. Hairs on the back bristled and a huge fluffy tail that sweeps nervously.

“Growl... ( _Don't come closer! I scratch you!_ )”

“Is that Satan with a cat?” Asmodeus asks the obvious.

I nod and carefully come closer. “Satan, what is going on?” I whisper, when I'm sitting next to him.

He jumps up. Apparently he didn't hear us approach. He looks away from me and Asmodeus as he says “Nothing. I just happened to spot this cat over here.” Then worried. “He's injured... I'd like to tend to it, but he won't let me touch him.”

The cat had spotted me too and looks straight at me, as if to say ( _Who are you?_ ) For some reason he knows I can understand him, He doesn't seem scared of me, but still doesn't trust anyone.

Asmodeus, who was listening suddenly starts cooing. “Oh kitty? Kitty, kitty, kittyy?” He's holding out his hand to him while he does it. Is he charming the cat?

“HISS! ( _Leave me alone!_ )”

“Come on, look into my eyes...” Asmodeus coos. “That's right, there's nothing to be afraid of...”

I go sit next to Asmodeus and look at the cat as well. ( _We want to help you, come._ )

“Now come here. We need to do something about that wound of yours...”

“Meoooww... ( _Good people?_ )” He asks me and I nod at him. He takes a few steps towards us. It looks like one of the paws is hurt and there's a gash on the flank. Was it in a fight? ( _did you fight?_ ) I ask him. ( _Yes. Bad people. Claws_ )

“I guess he fought with a demon?” I ask Satan and he nods.

“Looks like it, yeah. A lower tier, that hunts smaller animals. Maybe an Imp. I can fix it, if he let me.” He answers. “How do you know?”

“I guess I can kind of understand him, now that I'm in a pact with Barbatos...” I say a bit embarrassed. He looks surprised, but then smiles. “Keep going Asmo, it helps.” I continue.

Asmodeus smiles too, then says with something of admiration in his voice. “You're something else, Sunshine. Let's help this cat together, allright?” He wraps an arm around me and continues to the cat. “Yes... You're a good kitty, aren't you?”

“Purrrrrr... ( _Good people... Pet me..._ )”

“There we go... He let me pick him up” Asmodeus hands the cat over to Satan.

Satan smiles at him. “Thanks Asmo.”

“You're welcome. And sorry about what happened earlier, okay?” Asmodeus smiles back at him. “But our little competition is still on.” He winks at Satan, who rolls his eyes.

I go stand next to Satan to carefully pet the cat. “Do you have a name?” I ask him and he purrs at me. ( _Give me a name, good people_ ) “He doesn't have a name yet. He wants one.”

Satan laughs a little. “We probably can't keep him, Leila. Lucifer won't allow it.”

“Lucifer doesn't need to know.” I shrug. “Let's name him Shado...” I keep petting the cat. “You like that?” He purrs harder in response. “See? Approved!” I give Satan and Asmodeus a beaming smile and they both shake their heads in amusement. “Now, Satan here is going to fix you up and then you can live with me in the attic of a big house.” I tell the cat, ignoring the faces Asmodeus and Satan make. “There are a lot of mice and spiders to hunt. You can even hunt Little D's. But you can't eat those. They will make you feel sick. Okay?” The cat purrs louder. ( _I want to live with you, good people_ ) “Oh, and my name is Leila.” I tell him. And by that time, both Satan and Asmodeus have burst out laughing. Their own arguments and fighting forgotten.

“I can't believe you hold a conversation with a cat.” Amodeus laughs. “With a serious face and everything!”

“Yeah, I'm really jealous now.” Satan shakes his head.

“Told ya, I'm a cat-person.” I give him a wink and he blushes a little. “You can always visit him, in my room.” I smile at him and push him towards the Castle. “Now go make him better.”

Back inside, the rehearsals continue. Satan quickly goes to fix up Shado. I need to learn more about that kind of magic, because he was back just as quick. Whispering to me that the cat is fine and resting on my bed. Apparently he knew exactly which one was mine. I smile happily at that. It will be nice to have a cat again! And it sounds like Shado accepts me.  
When I ask Satan to teach me that magic, he grins and tells me. “You know I won't do it for free, Leila.” He gives me a quick kiss. Right. Payment in kisses, how could I forget? I smile a little at him.

By the time rehearsals for the day are wrapped up, Mammon goes to lay sprawled out on the floor. “Man... I'm so tired...”

“Oh, Mammon and Lucifer... Would you come here for a moment?” Simeon asks them. They go with him reluctantly. Really dont feeling like more things to do with the play.

Asmodeus is ready to collapse as well. “Ugh... I feel dirty. And my make-up is a mess...”

“But you did a good job today, Asmo” Satan compliments him “Especially the way you delivered your lines.”

“Thank you! When I put my mind to, it I'm capable of anything.” Asmodeus boasts with a cheery smile. “Well, I'm going to take a shower. I'll see you later in our room.”

Satan pulls me back, when I move to rest as well. “Leila, do you have a second?”

“Sure.” I tell him. “If it's about Shado, I'm not changing my mind. I can take Lucifer on this.”

He shakes his head. “No, it's not that. I wanted to let you know that I appreciate it that you mediated for Asmo and me. Thank you.”

“Oh. Of course! I really didn't understand why you two suddenly started fighting.” I say, looking sad. “But that's over now, right?”

He sighs. “For the most part, yes. I guess you wouldn't really understand it anyway, if we told you. So let's leave it at that.” I nod and he continues. “Anyway, changing the subject... There's going to be a dance on the evening of the school festival. And I was wondering if you would be interested in going with me?”

Is he actually blushing now? Aww, so cute! But I have to tell him the same thing I told Belphegor. He looks sad as well but also, just like Belphegor, says it's not exactly a 'no' as long as he gets to dance with me that night. I nod. It's another date, unofficially.

When I walk with Satan to our room, we hear Lucifer fighting with Mammon. James is trying to mediate and I ask him if he wants my help:  
_What happened?_  
_It's just same as always._ He sighs.  
_Want me to help?_  
He shakes his head. _Nah, you allready have done a lot today._  
I think he just wants me to have some rest now. I guess I want that too. These demons are still exhausting. And Mammon and Lucifer together? The worst of them all. James is better at handling them, I would just get mad at them, probably. I nod at him: _Good luck!_

The next morning, I can see on James face that he didn't manage to let them make up. He looks so sad that I get angry. Those damned demons are making my James sad?! I'll show them! James sees my face and shakes his head. _Don't worry about it. They just take longer._

Later that day, during a break, Asmodeus takes me outside for a walk. Shado finds us and wants to sit on my shoulder after sufficiently rubbing his head against Asmodeus legs, almost making him trip.

“Don't worry about Lucifer and Mammon, Leila.” He says, while placing the cat on my shoulder. Stroking him and me in the same movement. Smooth, I gotta say. “They solve this thing eventually. In all honesty, Mammon is the one that Lucifer likes the most out of all of us. He'd probably show it too, if Mammon did less of his scummy schemes...”

“So they make up, before the play, you think?”

“I'm sure of it.” He nods, then holds my face in his hands and looks me in the eyes. “Now about the festival. I'm sure you have heard about the dance, by now?” I nod and he smiles. “I'd like to go to the dance with you, Leila. We would be the prettiest pair...”  
I shake my head and explain why it wouldn't be a good idea, but that I would like to dance with him anyway on that evening. He looks very dissapointed. “I'm being rejected? That's never happened before! You and James are so mean! How can you two keep resisting my charms?!”

Shado swats at Asmodeus when he raises his voice at me, growling. “( _Be nice to my Leila!_ )”

“Hey! What is that cat doing? He almost scratched my beautiful skin!” Asmodeus steps back, offended and I laugh.

“I guess he was protecting me when you were raising your voice.” I tell him. “But Asmo, I really want to do a dance with you too. Please don't take it personally, okay?” I plead.

“Oh, fiiine!” He links his arm with mine, eyeing Shado suspiciously. “It's at least not a real 'no'.”

“That's what everyone is saying so far...” I sigh.

“Oh? You've been rejecting my brothers, leaving them heartbroken, left and right?” He laughs cheerily again. “I guess that does make me feel a little better!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's not the last you see of Shado!


	5. Leviathan versus Beelzebub

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Don't piss off the otaku.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love Leviathan so much in the game, he always makes me laugh!

At the end of the third day, Simeon gathers everyone around him after rehearsals. “Allright everyone! After three days and two nights together, we've finally reached the end of Project Friendship! Well done!”

Leviathan is beaming. Surrounded by brothers that get along again, hanging on each others shoulders and patting each other on the back grinning, and most importantly, don't ignore each other or him, he asks. “Does that mean you think it's been a resounding succes?”

“Well, yes... For the most part.” Simeon is frowning at Lucifer and Mammon who are still ignoring each other. Or glaring, if they have to look at each other. Leviathans face falls. For someone who claims he doesn't care about people, he does care a lot.

“Good job, everyone.” Lord Diavolo is there to say goodbye. “The school festival is almost here. So I want you all to redouble your efforts as we prepare for the day.”

“I'm going to be extra strict, with you until the bitter end, so no slacking off.” Simeon says with a charming smile. I hear some of James demons allready sighing, so I give him a warning look: Don't make them too stressed again! He sees it and he gives me a wink, as if to say: don't worry. Okay then, I guess I won't.

When we are back at the House again, I manage to sneak Shado up to my room while my partners in crime, Satan and Asmodeus, distract Lucifer and the others by making some kind of scene.  
Shado immediately starts with a big clean-up of everything that dares to move around in my room. Still managing to not break any of my stuff, during his hunt. He looks happy.  
I put down a bowl of water and some food for him and then go look for James, after I told Shado to stay in the attic. I have to tell James about him and ask to keep it a secret from Lucifer. At least for now. Maybe I have to tell Belphegor and Mammon too, as they visit me so often. Ugh, might as well tell everybody right now! No, I will try to keep Shado a secret as long as possible. No visitors allowed for now.

Two days before the RAD Festival and our schoolplay...

“AAAAAH! Wh-Wh-Wh-What am I going to do now?” Leviathans shout of anguish is heard all over the Devildom. Or so I can imagine. I'm in his room, doing the finishing touches on the costumes with him and he just fitted Beelzebub in his. Or so he tried.

“Sorry...”

“Sorry?! That's all you have to say?” Leviathan is not having that. “You're not going to believe this, Leila. I finally had all the costumes ready, but now Beelzebubs costume won't fit. BECAUSE HE CAN'T STOP EATING!” He yells that part in the direction of his brother.

“Okay, Okay! I understand your frustration, Levi.” I try to calm him a little. “If we work together we can fix this, right?”

Leviathan nods. “Yeah, we can try. I won't dissapoint Christopher Peugeot. Or you. We'll fix it” He starts stripping Beelzebub from his costume and just that moment, the giant's stomach begins to rumble. Oh god. Bad timing Beelzebub...

“I'm hungry...” Beelzebub says with a sad face.

“Really Beel?!” Leviathan starts yelling again. “Maybe don't TELL ME that right now?” Oh, yeah. Definitely bad timing. “Leila, could you keep an eye on Beel for me? Make sure he won't get bigger, by eating too much.”

“I mean, I could try...” I start. “But I better text James, in case he needs a command to stop eating.”

Leviathan nods and shoves us out of the door. “Do your best, I'm counting on you.” Sometimes I think these demons forget that I'm just human with only 2 pacts. I shake my head and start texting James.

**Leila <> James**

< James, I need you to command Beel to stop eating in case of emergency.  
> **James:** **(Confused-Demon sticker)**  
< Yeah I know. Long story. Just come help me, 'kay?  
> **James: (Saluting-Demon sticker)** I'll be home in 15 minutes!  
< Thanks! **(Hugging-Demon sticker)**

While typing this, I have caught up with Beelzebub, who went to take a walk around the House.

“I'm so hungry, Leila” He says with his sad face. And I do feel sorry for him.

“I know, I'm sorry Beel.” I try to comfort him. “Just try to wait it out until dinner-time, okay?”

“I guess it's pretty hard on you too, having to keep an eye on me.”

I pat him on the schoulder. “Don't worry about it Beel, I really don't mind hanging out with you. I like you. And I let James know, so he can help. Together we'll help you get through this.”

He smiles at that. “I like hanging out with you too, Leila. You're much tougher on me than Belphie or James are. But I like you. I think I need that now.”

“You seem much more hungry lately, Beel.” I tell him as we walk, my arm hooked in his. “Why do you think that is? Stress?”

“I don't know. We did work hard, lately, with the play. And James has the lead with Lucifer. I guess I'm a bit worried for that too...”

“James told me he wants to go to that dance party with both of you. He hasn't forgotten about you, Beel. Don't you worry about that.” He smiles at me when I say that. Looking into my eyes and seeing it's the truth.

“Thank you, that does make me feel less hungry.”

Just then, Luke is skipping by with a cheery expression on his face. “Hey Beel! Hey Leila!”

Beelzebub freezes in place. “Luke. Something about you smells delicious!” I look at Beelzebub, alarmed. What the hell?! Is he really that hungry, right now?

“Oh, that must be the cake I just baked with Barbatos...” Luke starts to explain, but Beelzebub practically becomes feral.

“Gimme that!” He growls, as his stomach growls with him.

Luke flinches back. “Wh-What?

“Gimme. That. CAAKE!!” He pounces on poor Luke who can just barely dodge him and start off running away in a panic towards the House.

“Heeelp! Lucifer! James! He's going to eat me! HEEELP!!”

Beelzebub runs after him, demanding the cake and I need a second, to let sink in what's happening this time, before I start running after them.

“DAMMIT BEEL! Leave him alone!” I curse myself for not having a pact with him, right now. “Levi's going to kill you! **I'M** going to kill you!” I fire off some spells at him, but they don't do much against a hungry Beelzebub. I don't actually want to hurt him. So they only slow him down enough that he won't catch Luke before the House.

“... Hey!” I hear Lucifers voice as they storm into the House and I just manage to cast a forcefield around Lucifer, who was in the entrance hall about to go out, before they all collide against him. The forcefield let Luke through, but not Beel, but the force of the collision makes Luke let his cake fly, which is caught by Beel and eaten in one bite.  
Lucifer looks around, pretty annoyed that he almost lost his balance in the collision and that now suddenly he has the little angel clinging onto his waist. He pries Luke off of him and pushes him away. And I drop the forcefield, as it seems Beelzebub has calmed down now. I'm panting with my hands on my knees. Jeez, these supernatural beings are fast! Why do they let a human babysit them?!

“I appreciate the shield, Leila.” Lucifer tells me, as he sees me catching my breath. He has a small smile for me. I think he allready realized what I was trying to do. “Now what is all this supposed to mean?” He looks around sternly, mostly to Beelzebub

Beelzebub puts on his guilty puppydog face again. I swear, if you didn't know him, you'd think it was an act. But I do know him and he really can't help himself. But anyway, he does not do much explaining besides 'I was hungry' and 'I'm sorry', So while I'm still catching my breath, all explanation comes from Luke.

“He attacked me, Lucifer! He jumped on me in the street! He wanted to EAT me!” Luke cries out dramatically. And while I don't believe Beelzebub would plan to eat Luke, maybe a really hungry Beelzebub would accidently do it, judging by what just happened.

Lucifer sighs, pinching the bridge of his nose, then looks at me to see if I'm allready able to give him a proper explanation. But before I can do that, We hear Leviathans voice. “... Beel...”

We look up and see a very angry transformed Leviathan enter the scene. “What did you just do?” Beelzebub freezes again, apparently Leviathan is dangerous even for Beelzebub when he's angry. “What did you just EAT?”

“Calm down Levi. That cake flew right into my mouth by accident...” Yeeahh, riight...

“Didn't I tell you not to eat, because you won't be able to fit into your costume?” Leviathan dark-orange demonic energy crackles off of him. “I TOLD YOU THAT! DIDN'T I?!”

“... Oh no!” Even Lucifer looks worried now. “Hey, Levi! Calm down!”

But he doesn't. Instead he starts a summoning incantation. “ _ **O fiend of water, creature of jealousy, In the name of Leviathan, I command you... Come forth, LOTAN!**_ ”

So. That's how me and James are knocking on Leviathans door right now. James just came home after Lotan flooded the entire house. I tried to explain what had happened to him, but everybody was screaming, of course. Blaming everybody. I swear, this family needs serious counseling. If that even exists in this place. James had pulled me to Leviathans door. “Let's see what we can fix.”

We hear Leviathan crying through the door and my heart breaks for him. He tried so hard all these weeks. Poured so much into his costumes and now everything is ruined. He won't even let us inside. “You really are odd, Leila. I'm nothing but a waste of space, okay? You should stay away from me. Or yell at me. Or throw me in a pit... It's all my fault... I ruined the whole play!”

“Shut up Levi!” I tell him through the door. “I care for you! WE care for you! James and I. You're the best demon-otaku friend we could want! Please let us in? I don't want to talk to a door...”  
He let's us in and I immediately give him a big hug. James does the same.

“I flooded the whole house and everything is ruined...” He sniffles in my hair.

I hug him tighter. “Lucifer and I can fix that. It won't be easy, but we can do it. Most of the water is allready gone. Now let's see what we can do to fix the costumes. That's what is important right now, okay?”

“Okay.” He stands straight again. “I can at least fix James costume...”

“Perfect! We can let you Avatars perform in your demon forms.” I raise my hand for a high five and he smiles a little through his tears, nodding.  
We work all night on that one costume, the three of us. And by morning, James costume is good as new and perfect. “You're going to be so handsome on stage, James!” I give him and Leviathan a big hug. Then I remember something. “Oh, by the way, Levi. I was gonna ask you... Say, I decide to have a pact with you one day... You think I can summon Lotan too, if I access your powers and abilities?” I look at him with an innocent expression.

He looks at me dumbfounded, while James burst out laughing. “You're still odd, Normie.”

James nods. “Yeah, she is.” He dodges my punch. “Isn't it great?”

“So... Um... You guys...” Leviathan suddenly becomes nervous. “You two probably allready have plans for the dance after the festival, but I was wondering if I could have a dance with you? One with each of you?” He's blushing now. “Just as friends! I would really like that!”

“Of course!” James and I say it at the same time and Leviathan smiles at that.

“Weird human-normies.” He mumbles, but he let us hug him.


	6. Lucifer versus Mammon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> If you don't know anymore what you are fighting about, why keep fighting?

“... And I came home just a minute too late to stop any of this from happening...”

“Ahahaha!” That's Solomon, after Lucifer and I told him the story of Leviathan, Beelzebub and Lotan.

Lucifer still does not think it's funny.

“Oh, I'd say it is. Why is it that there's always some sort of ridiculous uproar happening at the House of Lamentation?” Solomon continues.

Lucifer sighs. “That's what I'd like to know as well.”

“Oh! I know right?” Leila walks into the classroom with Mammon in tow. She heard just the last bit of the conversation. “I swear, this place thrives on insanity...”

Lord Diavolo chuckles at that. “I have to say, I can barely believe that Lotan was summoned inside the building. The cleanup must have been a real chore, I imagine?”

“The entire house flooded this time...” Lucifer sighs again.

“Eh.” Leila says with a cheeky grin. “It wasn't so bad. The attic stayed dry, at least. That's what matters.” Which earns her a frown from Lucifer. But he can't stay mad at her, as she helped clean up the water and dry the House with her magic.

“Hahaha!” Solomon burst out laughing again. Looking at her with a fond expression he says. “I think you did well, under the circumstances, Leila.”

She smiles. “Just another crazy day in the Devildom.”

“So, Mammon.” Lord Diavolo asks. “How did your room fare? Was it allright?”

Mammon stays quiet, which is unusual for him. Refusing to look at either Lucifer or Leila. Hm. What happened between him and Leila? He sees me looking and says. “Whatever, no big deal.”

I look at Leila:  
 _What happened between you two?_  
 _I pretended not to know about the dance so he wouldn't ask me._ She sighs.  
 _Ouch!_  
 _I'm so tired of saying 'no' to them, I thought it was easier._ She looks very sad now. _Help me?_  
I nod. I'll fix this.

In the meantime, Diavolo had asked me a question. “James, have Lucifer and Mammon made up yet?”

“I guess not. You can't really force these things...” I say with a worried expression, which makes Lord Diavolo scold both Lucifer and Mammon for worrying their human.

Just then, Barbatos comes in the classroom to talk to Diavolo. He gives Leila and Solomon a fond smile and everyone else a nod. “Pardon the interruption. Young Master, do you have a moment?”

He and Diavolo stand apart from us and whisper something. After they have finished, Diavolo excuses himself. “Excuse me, but I'm going to have to leave. Some urgent business has come up.” Lucifer is about to tell us that we don't have to wait for him for dinner, as Diavolo continues. “There's no need for you to come along, Lucifer. Solomon, Would you come with me?”

We're all stunned, as we look from one to the other. Diavolo is taking Solomon on business? A human on Devildom business?

Solomon himself is surprised as well. “Wait, you want **me** to come along instead of Lucifer? I don't mind, but...”

“Wonderful, let's go. Take care Lucifer. And you too, James, Leila, Mammon.”

“Leila, would you mind telling the angels I'm not going home tonight?” Solomon asks her while he's walking with Diavolo. She nods and says goodbye to the rest of us to go to Purgatory Hall.

“Instead of asking me, Diavolo chose Solomon to accompany him...?” Lucifer still looks surprised and a bit annoyed. “What's going on?” Then he also walks out of the classroom. I quickly follow him.

Outside, I see him sighing as he watches Solomon, Barbatos and Diavolo go in one direction and Leila in another. I lay my hand on his arm. “He must have had some reason...”

He smiles as he sees my worried face. “No need to worry about me, James. I'm fine. Some days are just like this.” But he leaves me standing alone anyway, as he makes his way home. I sigh. Everything seems so complicated, right now.

Mammon comes up to me. “He's tryin' real hard to not show how much this bothers him. Must've been a shock to him, seeing Diavolo pick Solomon over him.”

I nod. “We were all surprised by it, even Solomon.”

“But Leila's gonna find out, right?” He says to me.

I shake my head. “Maybe. She's not going to ask Solomon, if he's not telling her. Their relationship is kind of mysterious like that. She trusts him to tell her what she needs to know. He trusts her to find things out for herself.” I'm looking after Leila, who is about to dissappear around the corner. “It's an apprentice thing, I guess.”

“Hm, yeah... guesso...”

“Now tell me, Mammon. Why are you so awkward with Leila, right now?”

“Oh that...”He shrugs. “No big deal. I found out she still didn't have a date for the dance. So I hinted I could take her. But she acted like she didn't know what I was talkin' about.” He looks sad and I smile a little.

“Mammon, literally all your brothers have asked her allready, except for Beel and Lucifer of course.” I laugh at his shocked, then angry face. “She told everybody 'no', because she didn't want you guys to argue with each other, anymore. I guess she wanted to spare your feelings.”

He huffs. “Like I care!”

“You do care. I know you do. If you want to dance with her, you should ask her for one on the dance night. I bet she'd like that. Just... No fighting with the others, who are also going to do that.”

He grins. “Ya two humans got us all tied on a string. Playin' with us like puppets. And we don't even mind it.”

Later that evening, I'm going to the music room to try talk to Lucifer again.

“Oh, I almost forgot.” Mammon had said earlier that day. “I have a good piece of information for ya, so get this... When somethin' happens that upsets Lucifer he likes to hole himself up to listen to classical music. You should drop by tonight.”

“Thanks Mammon.” I hug him. “I knew you cared.”

He huffs, but blushes. “No way! Don't tell him, I told ya to do it!”

Sure enough, Lucifer is in the music room, listening. He still looks a bit down. He can pretend al he wants he doesn't care about the thing with Diavolo and Solomon, but we all know better.

Lucifer spot me coming in. “Ah, James.” He sighs. “Did Mammon tell you I'd be here? Probably said something about I 'hole myself up' in here?”

I nod. “You two really do know each other well.”

“Of course. We have known each other for a long time. I always know exactly what's going through his mind. Though in this case, I suppose Mammon knows me just as well.”

“You two should stop this stubborn fighting.” I tell him. “I bet you don't even remember the reason you two are like this to begin with. If you don't even know the reason, what is the point in continueing?”

He looks at me with surprise, then laughs. “Only a human can have such simple logic.”

“You know,” I tell him sternly. “I know you're trying to offend me here, but it is just common sense. You think Leila and I never argued? We did plenty of that when I was her legal guardian for two years, after our parents died. But we always made up. Life is too short to hold grudges. Especially against people you love. But I guess that really is a human thing. Demons can hold grudges forever. I'm sorry for you.” I shake my head sadly. To have to live eternity like that...

He's thinking now. Only I can talk to him like that. And maybe Leila, now that he's starting to like her. She'd do it anyway. Heh.  
“I suppose you're right. I will let go of my anger with Mammon. Until he does something stupid again. That won't take long...” We both laugh.

“Now about that other thing.” I continue our conversation. “It's okay to feel upset about having your best friend chosing someone else. If Leila suddenly chooses a different best friend, I'd be upset as well.”

“It's never happened before, ever since we met...”

“One time should be the first. And it doesn't have to mean anything. Maybe he wants an outsiders point of view, before yours. On whatever it is about. Sometimes that's refreshing.” I'm thinking. “Like a parent always adores what their kid can do, never see a fault. Or sugarcoat it. Outsiders won't do that.”

He's listening, but says. “I'm not really the type to sugarcoat things...”

“No, but you can be sure that Solomon definitely won't. We know him. He insults demons in the most charming ways, fearless. Leila has that trait too, only still mild. But you know she's not afraid to go up against you.” I grin at him and he smiles fondly. He definitely likes that about her. “Maybe that's exactly what Diavolo needed for whatever that business was.”

“I will wait until Diavolo wants to tell me more.” He sighs. “It must be something serious, though. He just let me know that he can't perform in the play tomorrow and that he asked Simeon to write his character out of the performance.”

“Oh! Will that be okay?”

He nods. “According to Simeon, yes.” He sighs. “Still it will be strange that Diavolo himself won't be performing or even be present.”

I look at him. I have never seen Lucifer so down. I barely recognize the proud Avatar of Pride. I want to cheer him up a bit. “ _I still remember the day I first met you... Almost like it was yesterday._ ”

He smirks. Yay! “What are you doing? Practicing our lines? ' _I remember it as well, It really does feel like yesterday_ '.”

“ _The way you fixed your eyes on me. That noble, yet sincere gaze._ ”

Lucifer pulls me in his arms and whispers. “Excellent. It seems you know your lines perfectly.” Then he kisses me. “I think we all should have a good nights rest. I'll see you tomorrow, James. Thank you for being there for me.”

I nod and move to the door. “Good night, Lucifer. Try not to worry too much.”

“Oh, and James.” He calls after me. “You can tell Leila, she can keep her cat.” I turn around, a bit surprised. “What. Did you really think I don't know what's going on under my roof? She has proven to be responsible about it. And she deserves it, for all the hard work she does for this family. Especially after that fiasco with Beel and Levi.”

I walk back in two steps and give him a big hug. “She would love to hear that! Thank you, Lucifer!” Then I turn around again and run straight up to the attic, while I still hear Lucifers resounding laughter going through the House.

The next morning, at breakfast, a beaming Leila had brought Shado downstairs. Sitting on her shoulder, the black-and-white cat blinks around the breakfast table. Fluffy tail wrapped around her neck, like an expensive boa. Waiting patiently for treats she gives him. Lucifer is pleased to see the cat so well-behaved, and gives her an approving nod. She tells everyone she can communicate with him through her pact with Barbatos.  
The brothers who didn't know about him yet were pretty surprised to see him.

“Are ya saying ya had him since the retreat? How'd ya keep it a secret for a week?” Mammon walks over to muss Shado's ears gently, which make them twitch and he meows softly at him.

“Determination, Mammon.”

“He better not eat Henry.” Leviathan is worried, but gives Shado a treat, while snapping a picture. Leviathan really loves animals.

“He won't, Levi. He promised me.”

“He will be a nice nap-partner...” Belphegor says with a sleepy voice, scratching the cat under his chin with a smile. Shado purrs and rubs his head against Belphegors hand.

“He's very active, you know. My room is allready mice-free.”

“Hmm... That's fine. When he's done hunting he can nap with me, right Shado?” Bephegor keeps scratching the purring cat. “I bet we will get along.”

“I'm going to make an adorable bow for him...” Asmodeus starts excitedly. To which Shado hisses and Leila burst out laughing. Asmodeus looks offended.

“He says that he doesn't like bows, but if you know some quality leather, that smells nice to him, that's fine for a collar.” She explains and Asmodeus laughs now too. “Nothing with bells or sparkles, or he can't catch mice. Maybe you two should go out shopping...”

That makes everybody burst out laughing.

“You can borrow my books about cats if you need to know something.” Satan is beaming as well, as he strokes Shado's fur from head to tail. Having a cat in the House is like a dream come true for him.

“I will just ask you, Satan. I bet you'd love to educate me.”

“I won't do it for free, Leila.” He whispers and she smiles at him, blushing a little.

Beelzebub deposits some food in a bowl. “Here, Leila. See if he likes this food. I think it would be fun for me to find out what he likes.”  
She nods and gives it to the cat. Some of it is ignored and some of it is gone in a second. “Seems he's just as picky as you.” Beelzebub says with a grin and she grins back.

“This cat is allready better behaved than most my brothers.” Lucifer gives a compliment, while insulting his brothers. But he says it with a fond smile. It's been a really long time that we had a nice breakfast like this, where everybody got along.

“So anyway.” She says, changing the subject. “Are we all ready for the play, today? Personally, I feel good about it.”

Everybody nods. “I'm looking forward to it.” I say. Then I complain. “I'm also looking forward for it to be over. I'm exhausted and I want Simeon to be nice to me again.”

“Oh definitely!” She agrees with me, laughing. “If Diavolo comes up with another one of these plans, I'm telling him no. I need to sleep for a week after this.” We all laugh, she's not wrong.

“I'll make sure you sleep in my arms that entire week.” Belphegor whispers to her, while everyone is laughing, so that only she can hear it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The RAD Festival itself will be a new short serie. Look forward to Part 10! :)


End file.
